


연구실

by lazy_lemon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	연구실

“그러니까, 어느 쪽이 더 중요하냐는거죠?”

술루는 자신에게 집중된 네 쌍의 눈동자가 부담스러운 듯 눈을 굴렸다. 마치 자신의 말 한마디에 평생이 달린 모양으로 절실하게 바라보는 것이 이것이 무슨 일인지 한숨이 나오려는 것을 간신히 참았다. 사실, 술루는 지금 이 상황이 좀처럼 이해가 가지 않았다. 평소처럼 시끄러운 연구실 앞을 평소처럼 무심히 지나가던 길이었을 뿐이다. 하지만 평소와 다르게 느닷없이 튀어나온 팔에 끌려들어온 연구실은 평소와 다르게 사나운 공기로 가득했고, 술루는 자신의 의사와 상관 없이 이 어색한 대치의 한가운데 자리하고 말았다.

“미스터 술루라면 로지컬하게 공정한 판단을 내릴 수 있을 것이라고 생각합니다.”  
“그래, 저 일자 앞머리 말에 동의하고 싶지는 않지만 술루, 당신이라면 외계생물학이 얼마나 중요한 학문인지 잘 알고 있겠지?”  
“시끄러워, 뉴튼. 너의 그 장난감이나 가지고 놀라고. 숫자야말로 가장 완벽한 존재라고 몇 번을 말해?”  
“허먼, 제발 그 숫자랑 헤어져서 세상을 좀 둘러보라고. 우리가 이 장소에 존재하는 것은 저 카이주를 무찌르기 위해서야. 그러면 네가 장난감이라고 모독한 내 샘플들에게 무릎 꿇고 사과해야 하지 않겠어?”  
“마자여. 독또르 가틀립. 독또르는 너무 숫짜밖에 몰라여.”  
“미스터 체콥. 그 발언은 일로지컬합니다. 예거 시스템의 구축에 닥터 가틀립의 공헌이…….”  
“-잠깐, 잠깐만요.”

술루가 손을 내저어 끊임없이 이어질 것 같던 언쟁에 휴전을 선언했다. 다시금 자신에게 집중된 네 쌍의 시선이 주는 중압감이란. 술루는 지금 이 상황 보다는 차라리 혼자서 예거를 몰고 카이주와 대치하는 것이 더 마음 편하지 않을까 하는 생각을 꾹꾹 내리누르며 함께 다시 한 번 방 안의 인물들을 돌아보았다.

“그러니까, 드디어 빈 연구실이 하나 생겼고. 그 연구실이 더 크기 때문에 더 중요한 연구를 하는 팀이 그 연구실을 사용하기로 했다는거죠?”  
“맞습니다, 미스터 술루. 물론 연구의 중요도를 따지자면 저와 닥터 가틀립이 새 연구실을 사용하는 것이 당연하나-”

발끈하려는 뉴튼과 체콥을 잠시 돌아본 스팍이 예의 그 우아한 몸짓으로 술루의 어깨에 손을 얹었다.

“그래도 객관성의 충족을 위해 미스터 술루의 의견을 따르려는 것입니다.”  
“그럼, 제가 결정하면 더 이상의 소란은 없는 것인가요?”  
“일단은 그렇게 합의를 보았으니까요.”  
“제 결정 때문에 저에게 불이익이 오는 것은 아니겠죠? 지난 번 처럼 수치 입력을 ‘실수’하여서 테스트 도중에 커크가 콘포드에서 강제 사출된다던가.”

스팍의 뺨이 슬쩍 경련을 일으켰다.

“-카이주 기생충의 박테리아가 ‘우연히도’ 커크의 장갑에 묻어 그가 일주일간 알레르기 반응으로 테스트조차 못하는 것과 같은 일은.”

이번엔 체콥이 슬쩍 뉴튼의 뒤로 몸을 숨겼다. 

“물론, 이 일들은 정말 놀랄 만큼 우연의 일치에 의한 것이었지만. 그럼에도 이런 일들은 없는 것이겠죠?”

술루는 한숨과 함께 이 시끄러운 연구원들을 돌아보았다.

“다, 당연합니다. 미스터 술루.”  
“그럼요! 미슷타 쑬루!”

술루가 팔짱을 꼈다. 고심하는 듯 한 그 모습에 연구실은 침묵 속에 빠져들었다. 평소에 연구실을 나누어 쓰는 이 네 사람의 신경전은 엄청난 것이어서 이제는 빼놓을 수 없는 쉐터돔의 명물이 되어가고 있었다. 다른 랩실 뿐 아니라 예거 기술팀, 오퍼레이터, 파일럿 할 것 없이 이 쉐터돔에 머무든 이들에게 저 넷과 관련된 사건사고는 하루를 시작하는 인사거리이자 그날 업무를 마감하는 가십더미가 되어준다는 것을 모두가 잘 알고 있다. 엄청난 성격 차이 때문에 안 그래도 충돌할 일이 많은 이 넷이, 더군다나 공간의 한계성으로 같은 연구실을 나누어 쓰게 되면서 소란이 끊이지 않은 통에 네 번째 카이주의 침공으로 짐을 싸서 돌아가버린 다른 연구팀의 소식은 오히려 희소식이 될 지경이었다.  
술루는 이들로 인해 자신이, 정확히는 제 파트너이자 상대 파일럿인 커크가 입은 직접적인 피해와 그로 인해 자신에게도 떨어질 수 밖에 없었던 간접적인 피해들을 떠올렸다. 잠시 넷의 얼굴을 차례로 바라보던 술루의 시선이 제게로 닿자 체콥이 얼굴을 붉히며 수줍게 웃는다. 영악한 꼬맹이. 언제나처럼 이런 소란의 중심에는 체콥이 있기 마련이었다. 느릿느릿 그 열렬한 시선을 피해 고개를 든 순간, 술루는 결정을 내렸다.

“역시, 제 생각에는 우주생물학이 더 큰 연구실을 쓸 가치가 있는 것 같아요.”

단호한 한 마디에 희망으로 잔뜩 부풀어 올랐던 침묵이 깨어지며 순식간에 희비가 교차한다. 술루는 조금 안타까운 시선으로 허먼을 바라보았다. 이따금씩 언성을 높이기는 하지만 이 마르고 꼬장꼬장한 연구원은 개중에 가장 상대하기 편한 쪽이었다. 어쩐지 미안하다는 말이 혀 끝을 움직일 것 같았지만 술루는 특유의 무표정으로 그 순간을 잘 견뎌내었다.

“내가, 고작 저 커다란 도마뱀에게…….”

허먼이 신음을 중얼거리며 뉴튼을 바라보았다. 아무래도 충격이 큰 것인지 더 창백해진 얼굴로 비틀거리며 방을 나서는 그에게 반사적으로 손을 내밀다가 다시금 팔짱을 꼈다. 허먼이 빠져나갔지만 방 안의 분위기는 더 침체되어 말 그대로 초토화된 폐허를 방뷸케 한다. 술루는 애써 제 얼굴에 달라붙는 스팍의 시선에서 신경을 끄려 노력했다.

“고마워, 술루. 역시 자네라면 그럴 줄 알았지! 카이주는 역시 최고라니까!!”

방 안의 분위기야 폭탄을 맞건 이대로 종말이 시작되건 중요한 것은 연구실인지 잔뜩 신이 나 아무렇게나 제 어깨며 가슴께를 두드려 주고는 허먼의 뒤를 따라 나가는 뉴튼에 잠시 시선을 주었다가 다시금 체콥을 바라보았다. 뽀얀 뺨에 홍조를 띄고는 생글거리던 얼굴이 술루와 시선이 마주치자 귀 끝까지 발갛게 물들인다.

“미슷타 쑬루…”  
“미스터 술루! 이건, 이 상황은 일로지컬 합니다!”

그리고 무어라 입을 연 체콥의 목소리는 잔뜩 흥분한 스팍의 목소리에 그대로 묻히고 말았다. 술루는 다시 한 번 터지려는 한숨을 삼키며 그를 돌아보았다.

“커맨더.”  
“대위, 미스터 술루가 아무리 외계식물학에 관심이 있다고 해도. 이건 논리적이지 못해요. 발표한 논문의 개수와 예거 시스템 및 폰즈 시스템에 도입된 연구 결과를 확인해 보면 아무래도 우리 쪽이 52.7%의 확률로 더 우세…….”

술루가 가만히 스팍의 어깨를 짚었다. 그 진지한 표정에 평소의 냉정을 잃고 정신없이 움직이던 입술이 멈추었다. 술루가 자신보다 조금 높은 위치에 있는 시선을 맞추기 위해 고개를 살짝 들었다.

“커맨더.”

일단 들어는 보겠다는 듯, 아까의 술루처럼 팔짱을 낀 채로 스팍이 술루의 시선을 마주했다. 하얗고 매끈한 얼굴에 서린 결연한 의지에 술루는 고개를 저었다. 문 까지는 서너 걸음. 재빨리 빠져나갈 동선을 그려보고는 다시 한 번 스팍의 어깨 너머로 시선을 던졌다. 

“아니에요, 커맨더. 이번엔 틀리셨어요. 세상에 목숨을 보전하는 것 보다 로지컬한 것은 없어요.”

살짝 뒤꿈치를 들어 그 뾰족한 귓가에 속삭이고는 그대로 몸을 돌렸다. 의미를 알 수 없어 아마도 당황하고 있을 얼굴이 궁금하지만 술루는 그다지 보드카를 좋아하지 않았다. 그러니까, 정말로 목숨을 보전하는 것 보다 로지컬한 것은 없는 것이다. 달아나듯 문을 빠져나와 저만치 떨어진 채 스팍의 어깨 뒤로 불쑥 나타난 한 쌍의 백금발이 그를 반 강제로 끌어다가 문을 나서는 것을 바라보았다. 스팍의 패배를 위로한다는 명목하에 아마도 사랑하는 아들의 승리를 자축하기 위한 컬렉션 파괴의 시간이 다가오는 것을 복도 너머에서 애도하며 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다.

“미슷타 쑬루.”  
“체콥.”

언제 온 것인지 허리께를 잡아오는 손에 술루가 느리게 눈을 떴다.

“저, 전 그냥.. 고맙다는 인사를 하려구여.”  
“체콥.”  
“네네?”  
“닥터 가이즐러를 자꾸 부추기지 마.”  
“네?”  
“연구실, 네가 옮기자고 그런거지?”  
“쑬루…”

커다란 눈동자가 글썽거린다. 저 표정에 몇 번이나 넘어간 줄을 알면서도 술루는 저도 모르게 약해지려는 마음에 입술을 물었다.

“전 넓은 연구실이 생기면 쑬루도 연구실 같이 쓰자고 하려고.. “  
“뭐?”  
“화분을 놓을 곳이 필요하다고 그랬짜나여.”

슬몃 파고들어 손을 꼭 잡는 것에 헛웃음이 흘렀다. 그러니까 화 내지 말아여.. 중얼거리는 목소리가 살짝 젖어있다. 영악한 꼬맹이. 그렇게 생각하면서도 곱슬거리는 머리를 그저 쓰다듬어 줄 수 밖에 없었다.


End file.
